A Mighty Ducks Wedding
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: A request. We all know that Duke and Mandy are married, but how did the wedding happen? Here it is and enjoy!


A Mighty Ducks Wedding

Copyright 2011

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is a request. I have a couple fics that I'm working on as well (both non Mighty Ducks related) but I want to get this done and out of the way. I'm editing and filling in 4 of my MDTAS fics that needs to be worked on, they'll take time. I want to get those done and out of the way before I even think about continuing on with the current MDTAS fics that I have now. _

_A/N 2: I know that Duke and Mandy are married but no one has read the wedding. So here it is. _

_I only own Mandy L'Orange and the plot. I own nothing else. _

_Just putting that out there._

* * *

><p>Duke L'Orange was nervous.<p>

Nervous was an understatement, he was a wreck. He knew that in his heart, he shouldn't be. He was marrying the love of his life. The one person that stood by him and stood up for him for so many years; she was his best friend, his side kick, partner in crime (you get it). She was everything to him. It was like he was waiting his whole life for this moment, to find his one and only.

Mandy Flashblade was his world; he'll do anything and drop everything for her. She gives him the same love and respect in return. She was his everything. Even though she was his coach, their support, they treated each other as equals; there was no superiority in the relationship whatsoever.

He thought about this as he was finishing up his last touches before he had to walk to the altar. Duke had to take a deep breath, maybe two. Everyone was waiting for him so they can get it started. As he walked down the altar, he saw his two future brothers –in – law, Nosedive and Wildwing.

Wildwing walked up to the nervous groom and shook his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm nervous but I am ready." Duke replied, returning his hand shake.

"You'll be fine." Wildwing said. "I bet Mandy is just as nervous as you are."

"You've seen her?" Duke asked.

"Yes." He replied. "She's just fine."

Duke only nodded as both walked down to the altar and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Mandy wasn't as nervous as Duke was. She was spending the rest of her life with the one she loved so there wasn't anything to be nervous about. But pledging her love in front of a crowd is what is making her nervous. She has never done this before, even though the public knew about their relationship, they were never a fan of public display of affection, with only the exception of holding hands.

She was blown away with Duke's marriage proposal to her in front of a crowd during half time; it was etched into her memory forever. Her eyes and her smile was frozen on her face for a few hours after that, it was something that she can never get over.

Now, today was the day that she's getting married. A mile stone in a woman's' life; to marry that one that they want to spend the rest of their life with. Their one and only, their prince charming, the knight in shining armor kind of fantasy and Mandy was living it today with her wedding.

As she finished getting ready, she couldn't help but stand up and looked at herself in the mirror at her wedding dress. The strapless, white, covered with lace, the dress that hugged her curves had a short trail in the back barely touched the ground. There was a shiny tiara that cradled her head as a small veil was attached to it.

But she wasn't focusing on how she looked; it was how she was feeling as the reality set in. She was going to be the wife of an all-time hockey star that was merely a thief when they first met, but has made an impact on his life because she never gave up on him and that meant a lot to Duke.

Her thoughts were short lived when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mandy asked.

"It's Nosedive." Dive replied. "Are you ready?"

Mandy sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied as she grabbed her bouquet of flowers. "Are Mallory and Tanya ready?"

"They are. They're just waiting for you." Dive said.

Slowly, Mandy opened the door, revealing her dress. Nosedive was in awe when he saw her in her dress. It was a special moment for him, his breath was taken away not because of the fact that she looked beautiful in the dress, but it was also the fact that he was walking her down the aisle.

"You look amazing." Was all Nosedive could say because he was speechless.

"Thanks baby bro." Mandy said, giving him a hug only to release from it a moment later. "Now let's do this."

Dive linked her arm with his as they quietly got ready to go down the aisle.

First Mallory walked down, wearing her spaghetti strapped lavender dress, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. A moment later, Tanya waked down the aisle wearing the same kind of dress and the same bouquet. When the two got where they were supposed to go, everyone stood up and looked at the door only to see Mandy walking down the aisle with Nosedive walking down with her arm in arm.

When Duke saw Mandy in her dress, he was speechless. She looked breath taking that he couldn't help but smile. He kept on looking at her until they approached him and the minister. Nosedive gave Mandy's hand to Duke and sat down as the music died down and the hall fell silent.

"We are gathered together here in the presence of friends and family to celebrate the love which Mandy and Duke have for each other; to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely; to learn how to help and understand each other; and together, to travel through life and share their love. Duke, Mandy, please join hands." The pastor said.

Mandy and Duke joined hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Mandy Flashblade, do you take Duke L'Orange to be your husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mandy replied as felt tears wield up in her eyes. This is the happiest that she has been; being surrounded by friends, her teammates and her brothers.

"Duke L'Orange, do you take Mandy Flashblade to be your wife, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Duke replied, with a smile on his face, then facing the pastor.

"And now, the bride and groom would like to share their vows." The pastor said. "Mandy."

Mandy has been working her vows for weeks, trying to figure out what to say to Duke during the ceremony has been difficult for her. She wanted everything to sound right because she would be pouring her heart and soul to everyone she knew, including Duke. Even though he has heard her pledge her love to him before, she never had to pledge it like this and she wanted it to be perfect.

Now the time has come to pledge these vows to him. No one has heard these before, not even her teammates.

She took a deep breath as she looked at him and smiled. "Duke, you've been my best friend, my rock, the person that I turn to for anything. You also been my shoulder to cry on, my counselor, and most of all, you have been my everything. Today I vow to continue to give my heart and soul to you; to honor, to trust, to be there for you. I give you my promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, and all of my love, from this day forward for as long as I shall live."

As Duke was hearing her vows, he couldn't help but to think of his own. He too has been working on his, but the difference was that he didn't have to work as hard as Mandy did on hers. He knew what he wanted to say to Mandy and he believed that a piece of paper wasn't good enough. What mattered to him is what was in his heart.

So when Mandy was done with her vows, it took a moment for Duke to speak his.

Duke took a deep breath and sighed as he smiled at her. "Mandy, you mean everything to me, you believed in me when no one else did. You never gave up on me and now here we are two becoming one, this proves that you'll be there for me and you'll continue to never give up on me and I'll never give up on you. From this day forward, I vow to continue to give you my heart and soul to you, to honor, to trust and to love you faithfully from this day forward." He said.

What Mandy and Duke didn't notice was that there wasn't a dry eye in the room, there were tears or someone was about to cry because it was very moving. The way the two were pledging to be with one another for the rest of their lives. Mallory and Wildwing were in deep thought when the pastor was trying to tell them that they needed to give Duke and Mandy the rings.

"The rings?" The pastor said.

This snapped them out of their thoughts as they gave the rings to Mandy and Duke so they can exchange rings.

Mandy took the ring that she was planning to give to Duke and began to slip it on his finger, saying "I Mandy give you Duke this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." Mandy finished as the ring was on his finger.

Now it was time for Duke to put the ring on Mandy's finger "I Duke give you Mandy this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

There was a moment of silence so the two can let everything sink in. Still nervous, they're glad that it was going to be almost over.

"With the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor announced.

Without any hesitation, Duke leaned in and gave Mandy a passionate kiss. It took a moment for them to part and look at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever, I honored to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Duke L'Orange!" He exclaimed.

Duke and Mandy begain to walk up the aisle and looking forward to the rest of their lives together as one; husband and wife and as Mr. and Mrs. L'Orange. Whatever they face now or in the future, the two will face them together.

End.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it. It might a little rushed or something along those lines, but I've never written about a wedding before, even though I have been a bride twice. Each wedding is different and it was a little difficult to write but it's done. <em>

_It's going to be a while I plan to write or add to any of my MDTAS until the four fics that need to be worked on are finished, hopefully by the end of the year. Like I said before, I have 2 non MDTAS fics that I'm working on. _

_Enjoy and have a good & safe rest of the year. :-)_

_~LadyRose83_


End file.
